Over Again
by LadyKimmey
Summary: What is supposed to be the best days of your life, can also be the worst. Four friends will discover that some things aren't meant to last forever, while a precious few are what makes each day count. Sakura/Toushiro, Hinata/Renji, Ino/?, Rukia/?


A/N: This is a bleach/naruto crossover. The set pairings so far are Sakura/Toushiro and Hinata/Renji. I'm still trying to figure out who to put Ino with, maybe Grimmjow and the other female is Rukia. I am putting it in a highschool setting, since I don't know all the details of schools anywhere else but where I live, I am going with the normal States for the most part. That way I don't confuse myself. It is complete AU being highschool so I am kind of combining most worlds, mostly bleach setting because that fits better for a highschool setting. Yes, some people might be a little OOC but it is a different world so certain things that happened didn't happen here so don't expect Neji to be a complete bastard persay, but I won't go so far as to turning someone into a total slut or bitch when it isn't really in their character. Hope so anyways. If anyone reading this would like to suggest on the Ino/Rukia men then I'm up for suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, so I'm not making anything of this except a sick sense of pleasure.

Warnings: Only a bit of language in this one.

.

.

.

"We are going now." Ino Yamanaka shouted loud enough for her voice to be heard inside the kitchen. From the sounds of dishes and the freezer closing, her father was in the process of sneaking his third bowl of icecream for the night. The one allowed after dinner had been supervised by her mother. The second had been confiscated when The General had been in the shower. Both she and Hinata had watched in horror as the blonde man had quickly shoveled the chocolate dessert into his face. The clock on the wall read after seven, so The General was already in bed. Her mother worked first shift at the hospital and had to be up by four in the morning.

"Should I bring my bag?" Hinata Hyuuga ran a hand down the front of the borrowed dress. There was no way her father would ever consider letting her purchase such a daring outfit. It was a light baby blue color with spagetti straps and clung to her like plastic wrap, with matching heels. The only modest thing about the dress was the length. Her cleavage was on display for all to see and she had the urge to pull the material away from her butt.

"No, I'll hold the cash for tonight. Don't forget your shoes." Ino was in the process of putting on her own. Tonight she was adorned in black suede dress pants and a red satin dress shirt with lace sleeves. The black heels were three inches, as were all of her shoes. Anything to help with her five-three frame. Both of them were wearing their hair back with clips at the nape.

It was a good thing her father couldn't see her. Hinata slipped on the shoes and prayed that tonight went off without a hitch. Praying was a weekend occurrence for her and so was trying to stay out of trouble. She knew that out of all of her friends, she had the strictest parent. Her father had grown exceeding over-protective since her mother had passed away during childbirth. It took a phone call from either Ino or Sakura's parents to reassure him that Hinata would be in good hands and not doing anything unacceptable. Like going out and partying with other kids from school.

"Fine," Inoichi gave them both a quick inspection. Nothing vital was showing and both had on bras, his work was done. Was that the bed creaking upstairs? He swallowed a spoonful before repeating himself for the hundreth time, "Remember, I don't want any phone calls saying you've been arrested."

"And if we get caught, we snuck out and you are totally ashamed of your daughter's behavior." Ino mocked with a wave of her hand. She knew the rules already and didn't want to hear them. No getting arrested, molested, mauled or impregnated. Most importantly, if Hinata was caught out with her, he had no idea that they were sneaking out and she would be severely punished for being irresponsible.

"Exactly, and what do you say when your mother notices that the icecream is empty?" Inoichi licked his spoon, enjoying the mix of mint and dark chocolate. He hated being on a diet. There was nothing wrong with a middle-aged man having a bit to grab onto. He did NOT have a spare tire around his belly.

"Me and Hinata got hungry in the middle of the night and came down for a snack." Right, if she ate that much sweets, she'd be the one with the second chin. Ino stuffed the needed cash inside her pocket and snatched the car keys off of the wall. They were running late since it had been her night to do the dishes after dinner. "Don't forget to wash the bowl. I might take the blame but I'm not cleaning up after you."

"Brat!" If his wife weren't so damn pretencious, he wouldn't have to hide his snacking. If she wanted a buff freak, she should have married Gai. Now he was down to a spoonful after dinner. No more donuts for breakfast. Dammit, a wheat bar was not a suitable breakfast for a man. He wanted fried foods and a generous amount of it on his plate.

"Thank you, Mr. Inoichi." Hinata gave the man a quick smile. If not for Sakura and Ino's parents, she would be kept home all the time without much of a life. They were in their last year of highschool and she didn't want to be left out of anything. She knew she was loved but she was also a young girl that wanted to have some fun before gaining any real responsibility. "Oh, you also have some chocolate on the left side of your nose."

Ino grabbed her friend's hand feeling her cellphone vibrate three times in a row. That would be Sakura and she didn't feel up to listening to Forehead's mouth. The plan was to take her car tonight and the other two were currently waiting to be picked up. It was only a three minute drive, five streets over. She was picking them up at Rukia's house tonight and they were meeting the other three at the Funnery. Once the door closed behind them, they raced towards the purple Mustang. "Take the front, I don't want Rukia playing with my stations again."

"Okay," Hinata climbed inside and buckled her seatbelt. She secretly loved riding in the front seat whenever she rode with Ino. The blonde drove a lot better than the other two they were about to pick up. Sakura made her want to curl into a fetal position and cry if she could see the road ahead. Sakura took driving as serious as she did fighting, it was all about rage and conquer. "Are the others already there?"

The others being; Tenten, Tatsuki and Orihime. Ino's first friend had been Sakura at the age of five, they had met in Elementary School and had become fast friends when she had defended Sakura against a few bullies that were picking on her forehead. They had remained together for years, up until Junior High. There they had met Rukia and Hinata, all going to a private school just for girls. The four discovered they were all from the same part of the K-Town; the richer side. When it was time to apply for a High School, they had decided on a public one, Konoha High. The only parent that hadn't liked the idea was Hinata's but a talk from Inoichi and Byakuya, the man had given in so his daughter could be with her friends. There they had met Tenten, Tatsuki and Orihime, who were already friends during their first year. Each girl already had some ups and downs through the years.

Ino's being her failed relationship with Shikamaru. They had dated for two years before she realized the reason behind her being unhappy all of the time. Her boyfriend was about as exciting as a history lecture. He never wanted to go out or hang out, much less makeout. After two years of being together the most they had done was kiss. During the weekends he had always wanted to sleep or watch television, so she had told him that she was looking for something else. He had shrugged and that had been the end of it.

Dear, sweet Hinata's greatest heartache had been from Naruto, a soccer player. The two had never been a couple, but not from lack of trying on everyone's part. Sakura had begun dating Sasuke, the captain of the team. Being he was best friends with Naruto, they had tried to hook the two up. Naruto had made it obvious that he wanted his best friend's girl but they didn't let that get them down. Hinata had stood strong with her feelings and had asked the blonde idiot out. He had politely turned her down while informing her that she wasn't his type and there would be no point in leading her on. The rejection had earned Hinata a broken heart. Naruto recieved a broken nose from Sakura and a sprained dick from Rukia.

That was just the beginning of the failing for the wonder couple. Sasuke had seen Naruto's interest in Sakura as justified. Started saying it was Sakura's fault for being so nice to him and egging it on. The fights had begun, no matter what Naruto said in Sakura's defense. The defending only fueled Sasuke's belief that his girlfriend was somehow antagonising his best friend's infatuation. One night Naruto had gotten plastered at a party and had gotten on his knees to propose to a horrified Sakura. Instead of blaming and tearing into his friend, Sasuke had blown up at the only innocent party. Seeing their friend in tears and so distraught, the others had convinced her to get rid of him. No love was that painful and Sasuke Uchiha was an insecure asshole with issues. Luckily, Sakura was well on being over him after seeing that she was the one being wronged. It said something when Sasuke and Naruto were still the best of friends after everything had been said and done.

Poor Tenten had been crushed by her crush on Hinata's cousin. Neji had graduated last year and everyone was glad. The brunette had also secretly desired an uptight male. Except when Tenten had confessed, she had gotten a mouthful. He had politely told her of the many reasons why he would never date anyone of her class. The list went from being from a poor family, not being graceful, not being feminine enough, and not being at all interesting. That day was the only time Hinata had ever struck another person. Tenten had taken the rejection with the grace of a queen but that hadn't stopped their shy friend from delivering a sharp slap to the flawless cheek.

The only non-virgin of their group was Rukia. Everyone knew how she and her sister had been born poor. Hisana had been working as a waitress to pay for a dump to live in when she had accidently spilt coffee down the shirt of one Byakuya Kuchiki. The relationship being one of fairytales, sort of. The pompous but reckless man had fallen in love with the timid and sweet girl almost immediately. A quick courtship and they had gotten married when Rukia was only seven years old. At the age of fifteen, Rukia had a fling with her taijutsu instructor by the name of Kisuke Urahara. It had only lasted a few weeks before Byakuya had found out and threatened the man.

When it came to males, Tatsuki was almost as clueless as Orihime reading a map. The raven was more into sports than into the opposite sex. Which meant she had never really been in a relationship and wasn't sure she wanted one after seeing all of her friends being hurt. Especially when her best friend, Orihime, had been devesatated over a breakup with Ichigo Kurosaki. The hard part of the entire Ichigo scenario was it had happened because Ichigo had tried to kiss Tatsuki. They had all grown up together and it had been a serious betrayal that had almost torn the friends apart. Finally, Tatsuki had been able to convince her friend that she hadn't wanted it to happen and that she really didn't have any romantic feelings towards said boyfriend. It hadn't stopped Ichigo from dumping Orihime and trying to pursue the one he said he wanted.

"Shit, check that." Ino turned on her blinker, taking the right turn to take the car down Pelmont Street. Her phone vibrated in the cup holder one more time before Hinata was able to grab it. The name had came up as Tenten, most likely to ask where they were.

"It is Ten, she says they are already at the Funnery and will grab a spot." The Funnery being the local gaming hall. The place was located in a two story building next to the mall and was always packed on the weekend. The first floor was a bowling alley with pool tables and a small bar. The second floor contained arcade games, darts and an eatery.

The car slid to a stop in front of the double gates. Instead of pulling into the start of the driveway, Ino hugged the curb to wait. If they were to pull inside, Byakuya would ask them inside to chat it up, all in a means to cut down on Rukia's fun time. Knowing it would annoy the hell out of the prissy man, she slammed her palm on the horn and held it. He was probably eyeing them through the cameras and wishing the car would explode. The gate began to creak open and the two females came running out of the front door in a flurry of pink and black.

"Coming!" Or Rukia was trying to. She swore feeling her heel land the wrong way and sending a jolt up her ankle. If her sister saw that, she'd lecture her again on wearing anything more than an inch. The laced up platforms went with her outfit and she wasn't about to go looking ragged because Byakuya didn't think a lady should wear something so whorish on her feet. Her jeans were designer, as well as her fluffy top. The entire black ensemble had been tailored made just for her. "Hurry up before he closes the gate on us."

One shouldn't run in boots. Sakura noticed that the ass inside the house did nothing as the gate began closing again. She wasn't as fast as Rukia and it almost clipped her in the shoulder as she sprinted through. If she had fallen and messed up her dress, Hisana would never be blessed with children. Sakura patted down her flowing skirt and trailed behind the smaller girl. "Hey, I wanted the front."

"You got the back Forehead, get over it." Ino put the car in first gear and crept forward an inch to indicate she was leaving. Both jumped into the back seat, Rukia taking the seat behind her. "What's up my hoes?"

"I have a migraine." The smallest of them grumbled and went about leaning forward across the seats to put her tiny breasts in Hinata's face. "All fucking day all I heard was that I should stay home tonight and study. My grades aren't up to standards for a Kuchiki and I'll be a disappointment to my sister if I don't get into a good college. I swear if he is half that passionate in bed, it is no wonder my sister can overlook his brudish behavior to stay with him."

"Ewwwwww, no talk of your sister and Byakuya tonight. No sex talk, please." Ino didn't want to hear any of it. Sure, that was one brother in law she wouldn't kick out of bed for eating crackers but he was a married man. They had much better things to discuss, "So what is the game plan for tonight?"

"Have fun, kick ass and make it home before dawn." Rukia sat back down once she had the required bottle of pills. As much as she adored her sister, that man was a pain. She wasn't a Kuchiki by birth and had no plans of going to an elite college. If the man wanted someone to follow in his steps, the couple better start going without protection. Her plans after highschool included going to a local college and getting a degree to teach elementary classes. It had been a dream since she was a child and she had gotten close to one of her own teachers. She wanted to make a difference to small kids that were starting out.

"Ugh, my hair won't stay down." Sakura ran the brush through her shoulder length locks again, trying to tame the clump that was refusing not to puff out. Had she slept on it wrong? It had recieved a much needed cut last year when she had broken things off with Sasuke. The only reason she had let it grow long was because it was what he liked. Cutting her hair had been a way of proving to herself that she could be independent and would do things for herself and not to please a worthless male.

"It's because you sleep like an ogre. You snore louder than the dog. Next time you can crash at Ino's." Rukia closed the bottle after taking two of the pills. "You also tried to spoon with me and called me Toushiro."

What?! That got the two up front to turn and look at her. Sakura gave the Kuchiki brat a glare for even suggesting such a thing. There was no way she had called out that damn name in her sleep. "If I did, it is only because I confused the two of you since you're both the same size."

"They are not, I mean they use to be." Hinata was sure Rukia was far more slender and Toushiro Hitsugaya had also hit a growth spurt over the summer. Before that he had been about the same size as their little friend. "You know I saw him the other day at soccer practice."

"And thinking of him has you blushing?" Ino reached over to tap the pink cheek. Hinata shook her head in denial. Picking on Hinata's blushing was as fun as poking fun of Sakura's disdain for the soccer captain. "Awww, does Hinny wike the wittle captain?"

"No, I..I..mean he is cute but not him." Hinata didn't really care for his kind of looks. They were the boyish, adorable looks that had once drew her to Naruto. She was over that kind of attraction and found herself drawn more to the more rugged looking male specimens in their school. "A lot of them had their shirts off."

"She was gawking at Renji." There, it was out in the open. Rukia didn't see what the issue was. Hell, if she hadn't been friends with him as children, she'd want to do him too. Having seen him take a dump on several occassions had killed any possibility of ever becoming attracted to him. Seeing a boy with his face red with exertion because he lacked fiber in his diet was something that remained with a girl. They hadn't bothered to speak to each other since her sister married into a rich family. They had gone to different schools up until entering high school.

"He isn't on the soccer team." Sakura chimed in, scrunching up her nose in confusion. She was sure he hadn't been on it last year. The tryouts had been two weeks ago but she hadn't been interested in it. She didn't know anyone on it, none that she wanted to socialize with.

Rukia put down her window as they came up to a redlight. "He is now. A bunch of guys tried out when they didn't make the football team. Especially when it was informed that KU was going to be handing out several scholarships this year. Why the hell is it so hot in this car?"

"I'll turn off the heat but the window goes up before that car pulls up next to us. I recognize it and that is Choji's car." There was no mistaking the green plymouth with a white hood. It was the most hideous vehicle on the road. Ino had learned to avoid it over the last year or so. Ever since she had ended things with Shika, Choji had been making awkward attempts at flirting with her. The guy had managed to lose a lot of weight and buff up but he still wasn't her type. She wanted someone confident and fun to be with.

"Too late," Sakura snorted as the car came to a stop next to them. At least they weren't on her side, so she'd just continue brushing her hair and ignore them. Seeing the passenger side windows down and the brown bushy hair come out, she was so glad none in the car liked her. Inside the beat up piece of tin sat not only Choji but Lee, Shino and Kiba. Two of them were madly in love with the shy girl in the passenger seat and one of them wasn't above showing it.

"Hey, Hinata-babe, how's it going?" Kiba grinned seeing her in the far seat. Yes, they had managed to catch up to the car. This was his chance to see if she'd go down to the docks with him tonight. He knew the group always ended up there but he wanted a chance to spend time alone with her. Time without the other bimbos there to influence her decisions. He was positive they would already be dating if not for the twerp in the back seat.

"Okay, how are you?" He was cute but did nothing for her. Hinata almost felt sorry for the quiet one in the front. Shino had politely asked her out twice already this year and she had just as politely declined. He had accepted the refusal with dignity, unlike his friend. She did notice that his shoulders tensed at the next words.

"Great, why don't we hang out later at the docks? I got a blanket in the trunk, we can have some fun." Kiba was sure once he got her, she'd see what a catch he was. His last girlfriend hadn't had any complaints in the sex department. Her only problem was he had made it known she wasn't as beautiful as Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh, hell no! He did not just proposition you to hump him like a dog." Rukia couldn't believe he'd be so bold. What kind of girl did he think Hinata was? Whatever happened to getting coffee or a burger? "She isn't interested, go home and fuck your goat."

"Ino, tell your little brother I wasn't talking to him and to get back in his car seat." Kiba laughed at the jibe, knowing the girl was sensitive about her lack of feminine attributes. The bitch didn't have tits and was jealous of any female that did. This was between him and Hinata, not her.

"Kiba, up your window." Shino spoke very low, knowing the loud mouth wouldn't hear him over the crude laughter. But he was a good friend so he had to at least say something, just so he wouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't his fault that the idiot kept laughing even as the purple door opened and said little brother scrambled out of the vehicle. All but him seemed stunned when tiny fists grabbed onto brunette hair and began yanking.

"Shit! Rukia get in the car." Sakura grumbled and shouted at the open door. This was not good, someone else could drive by and see them. They didn't need Rukia being arrested before they made it to the Funnery. "Ino, get her in the car."

"Fuck that!" She wasn't going to jump into that. Ino rolled her eyes and put the car in neutral hearing the shouting and screaming. Kiba was screaming like he was being attacked by an axe murderer. He was holding onto the window frame to keep himself from being pulled out of the vehicle. But that was giving Rukia free reign to pull his hair and slap his face repeatedly.

"Choji, pull away." Shino gave the order seeing Lee trying to pull their friend back inside by the shoulders. If she managed to get him out of the car, there would be a fight and it wouldn't turn out well. As much as he knew his friend deserved the beating, he wouldn't let Kiba get his ass kicked by a rabid girl.

"Rukia, let him go." Sakura slid across the seat hearing the wheels turning on the pavement and skidding out. Without any choice, the hair was jerked free and the car sped through the red light and away from them. "Get in, a car is coming up behind us."

"Wow, that was a thrilling three minutes." Hinata sighed in relief when everyone was back inside the car and they were alone. She almost felt sorry for Kiba, at least his head. She would have politely turned down his offer but it was nice to know that her friends wouldn't let someone disrespect her. Even if Kiba thought he was being cute and funny by giving crude offers, she didn't like it.

"I figured instead of giving you three boring minutes of sex, I'd use that time to slap him a few times." Rukia wiped her hands, dislodging the few hairs that had remained behind. She hated shit like that, it was annoying. It was just different when someone talked that way to Hinata or Orihime. They were both different but talking to them like that was offensive. Both girls were super sweet and very sensitive. They deserved someone to treat them with respect and admiration, not pervertedness.

"Now that you've kicked some ass, can we focus on the having fun part of the plan?" Sakura flipped open the phone as the text came through. Tatsuki was texting her, informing her that Orihime didn't want her to know that Sasuke was also there. She was a big girl, she could handle it. Just because Ori still got weepy over Ichigo, didn't mean she'd lose her cool because of some guy. Sakura Haruno was cool and composed, that was her. Just because she felt like ripping out his intestines and dangling him from the rafters, didn't mean she'd lose her smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"She can have my turn," Ino was fine with Tenten taking her turn. The brunette happily jumped off of the stool and raced over to take Tatsuki's place at the table. For the last thirty minutes they had been playing air hockey. So far the only one remaining on was Sakura. Forehead had won every single game since starting the competition. The seven of them were huddled around the table, keeping to themselves.

"She seems okay," Orihime spoke low, so the other girl couldn't hear. They had all seen Sasuke's obvious display of affection when they had walked by. He was making it apparent that the blonde bimbo had taken Sakura's place on his arm. Not a word had been spoken as they took the stairs to the second floor. Seeing the one you once loved with another stung, no matter how much time passed.

"Of course she is, she can do better but she is hitting the puck kind of hard. My guess is pent up anger and aggression." Tatsuki dug in her jean pocket to look at her phone. It was already after nine and she was hungry. The damn line to the eatery was still near the stairs and she didn't feel like hanging around waiting. Maybe she'd be able to convince them to get something after leaving.

"She needs to get laid." Rukia chimed in from beside Ino, voicing her opinion. Sex wasn't all everyone cut it out to be but it was a way to work out stress, something she had discovered personally. Instead of punching the hell out of her sensei, he had taught her that a good hard lay often gave better results. "Let's find her a man."

A man? In here, that was easy. Ino glanced around, ignoring the glaring Uchiha in the corner. When had he decided to make the trip upstairs? A man for Sakura? Fuck that, she was going to scope one out for herself. She was tired of being single too. "Ohh, don't look now, Jerk Alert!"

The Jerk Four were indeed heading up and entering the game room. There was always more activity downstairs by the pool tables and the bar. It was easy to spot the group coming up and in their direction. In the front was the bright red head of Renji Arabai, not someone one missed. Behind him trailed the two silent ones; Sai and Uryuu. Taking the ass end, where he belonged, was Grimmjow. They had dubbed the group the title last year when Uryuu had made a rather unpleasant comment towards Ino. True, she had been flirting with him but there had been no need to be rude.

"Uryuu Ishida has to be the only class president in history to hang with parasites." Tatsuki took a sip of her water, eyeing how the glasses often sent a glare, indicating which direction the nerd was looking. The slender male had arrived last year and had taken over the top slot and taken over as class president. There was no doubt he was extremely intelligent, he just didn't have good tastes in company. As it is noted, like attracts like.

"And Grimmjow is the only student in our school that was old enough to legally drink." Ino jested seeing the teal hair ducking down to avoid a ball being thrown. He was by far one of the largest males that had gone to school with them. Rumor was that he had failed three times already before dropping. His age had to be close to twenty or twenty one. It was easy to see why he hadn't graduated or done anything useful with his life. Having been in two of her classes, he had always made it a point to get on everyone's nerves. He was loud, obnoxious and a huge pervert. That had been last year before he left for good.

"I heard that Sai is really gay and that is why he spends so much time with Renji but it hasn't been confirmed." If Rukia believed that her former childhood friend wouldn't get offended by the question, she would have asked him about it already. The three lived together in a rundown loft a few blocks away from Orihime. Sai was even more sullen and quiet than Uryuu. Two groups of opposites hanging together. Renji and Grimmjow were the loud and outgoing, the other two withdrawn and shy.

"That'd be a shame, he is very cute." Orihime liked his eyes most of all. He never said anything in class but his eyes gave him away. When he wasn't aware that she was watching, they'd flash with emotion. He also smelt really nice.

"Joy, they are coming this way." Tatsuki didn't want to talk to any of them. They could look for a man for Sakura, she wasn't going to help. None of them were her type, they reminded her of Ichigo and she wasn't going there. In truth she had always had a bit of a crush on him but she had put her feelings aside so Orihime could have a chance. When her feelings had been returned and Ichigo had tried to hook up with her, she had been forced to make a choice. In the end, she knew her friendship meant more to her.

The group didn't bother to speak or make any comments in their direction. Instead, they got themselves the next table over. It gave Ino a minute or two to inspect them while not in school. In her opinion, Grimm was the hotter one, Renji coming in a close second. Perhaps after being with Shikamaru, she preferred the wild type over the cleancut. Both definitely had the abs to go with the height. There was nothing lanky about either male and she had to go. "I'm hitting the bathroom."

The heat was rising in Hinata's cheeks as the seconds ticked by. Oh, Rukia was noticing and smiling like a cat that ate the cow. It wasn't her fault she was blushing. It was his for carelessly stripping off his shirt right in front of her. Any girl would notice the nice body to go with the handsome face. The guy was sex in a school uniform, she was only human. Who wouldn't notice the way his forearms tightened as he reached over to hand the puck to Sai? Or the flowing RAVEN hair, that cascaded behind him... "Shoot! Hide me, hide me!"

"Huh?" Tatsuki grunted when she was yanked to mesh flat against Orihime and the girl ducked behind them. What was the problem? What had Hinata hiding like a kicked puppy? Was Naruto nearby? She turned to look where Ino had ran off to, "Oh, oh, oh shit! This can't be good. If he comes over, he is going to see her."

"Get under the table, go while he is looking away." Rukia gave her weight as an extra shield as they stepped close to the table to allow Hinata to scrabble underneath. That got the two players to stop and question the behavior. Neji Hyuuga was a male one could not mistake. Not every male could wear their hair long and still pull off being hot. "Who wants to handle this?"

"I got this, you guys give her the signal when his back is turned." Orihime walked a bit away from the group to allow the Hyuuga genius to approach them. Within seconds he struck up a conversation with Rukia and Tatsuki, ignoring Tenten and Sakura completely, who were pretending to go back to their game. Currently she was standing next to two males that were blocking her from view. Just when he seemed to be into the conversation, she skipped back over to end up behind him. "Neji, is that you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes when he turned at the voice. His eyes automatically going downwards to the overflowing bust that was about to pop from the shirt. Even if he was sly and classy enough to quickly avert his eyes, Orihime had his attention. She let the white puck drop from her fingers and made to look like she was picking it up. When it was safe, she waved for Hinata to go.

She was so busted, she just knew it. Hinata held her breath seeing the hand indicating for her to haul ass. There was no way she could stand, if he turned even an inch, he'd catch her hair in the corner of his vision. She scuttled across the carpet and aimed for the next table over. No one screamed out her name as she slithered beneath the contraption. The noise above stopped, indicating that those playing had noticed her arrival. Would they scream or say something to draw attention to herself? Could she make it to the next one? Where she was, at the right angle he'd be able to see that someone was hiding beneath the hockey table. Using her elbows, she slid out from the opposite side, head first.

"Yeah," was it his lucky day or what? Renji held his position as the angelic face slid from underneath and right between his outstretched feet. The girl had her face turned to the side and looked horrified. What the hell was she doing down there? Great, Grimm had spotted the girl as well. This wasn't going to end well, not without a scene.

Damn, double damn, of all the places to come out at. Hinata felt her cheeks go crimson as her eyes made contact with the slight indication in the front of his pants. Not good, she was so horrified. She was almost tempted to get caught if it meant getting out of the predicament she was now in. How could she explain this without drawing attention to herself or coming off as a huge pervert?

Was she checking Renji out? Grimmjow almost laughed at the blushing girl that was clearly trying to hide from someone. Why else would someone scramble beneath their table? Since she had been carelessly hanging with her group, he was going to assume that it was the new male that had her running with her head between Renji's legs. Was she petrified at the sight of his crotch or was it his ugly mug? He chuckled lightly as he walked over to lean against the table and putting himself next to them. "Is it the sight of your face or your crotch that has her hyperventilating?"

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. First, what was Neji doing at their table? Hadn't they made it clear that they didn't want him around after how he had treated Tenten? But his presence did explain why Hinata was currently under a nearby table. Under the table mostly but her head and hands were out and she was staring up at... WOW! No wonder the other male looked ready to break out in the giggles. She would have found the situation laughable as well, if not knowing what her friend was facing. Neji would definitely run back and tell his uncle about this. The cousin had never liked the fact that Hinata's father owned the family business and his own father was forced to work for another. Neji had never been that friendly to his cousin and thrived to boast that he was better at academics. This would be something for him to hold over Hinata's head, if he didn't tattle immediately just to get her into trouble.

"You can have that one, Ren. I'll take her friend." Grimm beamed a bright grin at the approaching blonde girl. Now this was one he wouldn't mind getting to know. Ino Yamanaka, just as popular and desired as Sakura Haruno. What got him was that they weren't the typical cheerleader, preppy girls. The seven were in a group all to themselves but that didn't change the fact that all of them were hot and very fuckable. But none drew his attention like the snarky blonde that was within hearing distance now. If he were to waste his time chasing a skirt, it'd be hers. The many tarts he had trounced in the past didn't compare to this one. Not that she was a tart, he knew better. If his info was correct, the girl was a virgin. Something he would gladly take care of. The only thing that bothered him was when she looked directly at him and his stomach would tighten in anticipation. The fire burned for the entire five seconds their gazes locked but it felt like an eternity for his groin. He had a feeling that if he got a taste, one wouldn't be enough.

Renji didn't bother to comment out of fear of making the girl panic and causing a scene. The blonde friend of Rukia's was next to him now and she turned to put her butt on the edge of the table. Did she realize that Grimmjow was checking her out? Someone like her was probably used to guys ogling eyefuls. "Should I feel flattered or worry about losing something important?"

"Sorry, I'm sure Hinata would apologize if she wasn't so embarrassed." Ino spoke in a low tone, not wanting to draw attention to the table. So far Neji was engrossed in whatever topic Orihime and Tatsuki had going on. Still in order to walk to the stairs and out, they would have to go past him. "Please don't make a scene. If her cousin sees her, he'll tattle and she'll get in trouble. Which I might add will piss me off and a few others."

"Don't get your panties in a knot, we figured that much out. But I can assure you, if she remains as she is, he can turn and see heels from that direction. She may want to scramble the rest of the way out." Uryuu pointed to the opposite side of the table, where her feet were still resting. Normally, he wouldn't get involved but he didn't really care for Neji Hyuuga and it was clear that she had fled upon his arrival.

"Right," Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to get her legs to come out to a sitting position. Still, she was directly in front of his crotch now. All he would have to do would be to unzip them and she'd be able to... "How am I going to get out, Ino?"

"Eh, I dunno. His skank and crew are sitting at the table over there." Ino had no idea how to get her out without being seen. Neji had a keen eye and the moment he saw the long hair, he'd home in on the face. What could they do without being seen? "Why do you think I'm turned this way? If he knows you are supposed to be at my house, he will get suspicious if he sees me without you. This way even if he sees long blonde hair, he would never suspect me of hanging with these guys and not pay attention to it. Sorry, truth."

"Well, it seems you and your friend are in need of getting out without being seen." Grimmjow turned to see that the male in question didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. They could also cause a scene if they wished, he wouldn't but she didn't know that. "You are also counting on us not saying anything to rat you out. So you kind of owe us for our help. Sorry, truth."

"You're an ass." Ino seethed at the amused expression. This wasn't funny and she wanted to slap the smirk right off of his face. Doing so would draw attention to them and she wouldn't risk it.

"Ino, please." She was so dead if she was caught out. Why was Neji here? He said he hated coming to places like this. Why now? Hinata looked up pleadingly at her friend. She had to get out of here before she was seen.

"Fine, Sai, pass me my jacket." Renji couldn't bear the teary eyes. Would it really be so bad if she were caught out? Wasn't she a senior? At seventeen wasn't she allowed to go out on the weekends? The cotton pullover was tossed at his chest, which he caught. Hoping this worked, he bent down to indicate that she should put it on. "Slip it over your head. It should cover up your hair and most of your face."

"That isn't going to work. Do you think he isn't going to notice that a girl covered up is sneaking away from the table right next to ours? He knows she hangs with us, he will figure it out." Ino scoffed at the suggestion. Neji would see her trying to creep out from nearby and go to investigate, he was perceptive like that.

"That is why I'm going to make it appear that she is with me." Renji helped her tuck the remaining hair inside the hood. "As you said before, there is no way you two would socialize with our group. He will think nothing of me leaving with my hooded girl. Now stand up while he isn't looking."

Hinata took the hand offering to help her up. The palm was warm, calloused and she could feel the strength in the slight touch. Once she was on her feet and Neji didn't immediately start calling her name, some of the tension left her. "What about Ino? He might recognize her leaving and..."

"I got this." Grimmjow inwardly rejoiced at the opportunity that it presented. He left his perch to position himself in front of the blonde. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. Most men wouldn't dare to glare directly at him. He had a reputation for a reason. He slipped off his leather jacket and swung it around the delicate shoulders. It engulfed the slender frame. "Slide your arms through, Babe."

"Don't call me that." Ino did as told, placing her arms inside the sleeves. What was that smell? Was that him clinging to the leather? It was mixture of pine, mint and man. Why did that make her stomach churn? "Now what?"

"I don't have a hood so we'll have to improvise." Grimm reached behind her to find the clasp of the ugly clip holding all that glorious hair back. Once freed, it fell forward like a cascade of silk. He couldn't help himself, he ran his fingers through the long tresses. Falling straight down, it made her look younger, almost like a china doll. "Perfect. If this works, you'll owe me."

"Whatever, just because we wear a jacket doesn't mean he is going to believe we are with you." Ino had to give it to them. Unless someone looked Hinata directly in the face, one wouldn't be able to see her. That didn't mean she'd give them props for coming up with the idea. There was also the fact that Neji would never concieve the idea of her wearing something so tawdy as a leather jacket. "He is very keen, he might still recognize her, if he looks close enough."

"Then I'll make sure he has no reason to doubt that she is with me." Renji cupped the side of the pink cheeks. The pale eyes widened with mixed emotions seconds before he closed the distance between them. He meant for it to be a simple kiss, something only a guy would do with his girl. The lips were so soft, he couldn't fight the temptation to bring his mouth across a second time for another test. The startled gasp allowed him to dip inside.

It was hot and wet, the feel of his tongue. Hinata knew it was for show but the shiver it sent down her spine had her reaching her hands up to grab above his elbows. Being completely inexperienced she wasn't sure what to do when his tongue clashed against her own immobile one once more. The next time, it went shallow to lick her bottom lip, leaving a wet trail. She immediately darted her tongue out to touch the moisture, causing his next attempt to make better contact. The slight brush was nice, very nice and she decided she liked it. So much, that she did her best to make it happen again when he renewed the kiss. She had no idea if she was doing it right but he didn't stop at her feeble attempt of returning the kiss.

Renji heard the laughing but didn't care. It had to be her first kiss with the still motion of her tongue at first. Either that or she really didn't want him kissing her. He almost ruined his jeans when she brought her tongue out to play. It was timid and very inexperienced, why did that turn him on? She grew bolder as the seconds passed, testing how much control she had. He gave only a little before deepening the kiss, taking possession of her mouth. His cock jerked with the force of crashing, building at hearing the lusty moan errupting from her throat.

"Shit!" Ino rolled her eyes hearing the loud 'OH MY!" coming from behind her. Orihime was smart enough not to say a name to indicate who was shocking the hell out of all of them. Was that a moan? The kiss couldn't be that damn good. Poor Hinata was being pinned against the table and he was grinding into her. Ino was so aghast at the behavior she didn't say anything as an arm locked around her shoulder and she was yanked into a hard chest.

"Don't turn or move, he is looking this way." Grimmjow buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the strong scent of strawberries. She smelt wonderful and felt even better against him. Shame, he didn't think he'd be lucky like Renji and get a kiss but he wasn't coming out of this empty-handed. It got him close to someone he'd never thought he'd get a chance with. While he and his roommates didn't want much out of life, they often spoke of what and who they'd like to have. Ino Yamanaka had been on the top of his list for almost two years. Ever since he'd seen her in this very place with a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. She had been smiling and trying to hug up on the guy and he had brushed her off. Just like Renji and Sai, he knew what he was and wasn't. Most of the girls nearby were from money and prostegious families while they had no family. His own parents had ran out on him when he turned fifteen. Renji and Sai had always been orphans, going to foster home to foster home over the years. They had nothing to offer a girl with a bright future.

Damn, he was thick and hard. Ino brought her hand up to feel the muscles beneath the plain white shirt. Someone worked out and probably had a pack but she wasn't going to trail her fingers lower to find out.

"That is so disgusting!" Rukia made a play of rolling her eyes, fighting the urge to laugh. She had assumed that Renji was getting in on the escape but that was pushing it. Poor Hinata, the girl had to be about to faint. "I always knew you didn't have taste, Renji, but don't make the rest of us suffer for it. Why don't you and your skank go get a room before I vomit."

"Suck a dick," Grimmjow inwardly winced at the harsh pinch to his nipple. What? He was just playing along, no need to get angry. "Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go, man. Someone brought their kid brother along and he is getting offended by us adults."

Ino couldn't stop the laugh that erupted hearing the outraged cry from Rukia. She gave a startled gasp having arms reach down and lift her bridal style. Up against his chest she went and she buried her face into his chest so that all that could be seen was hair.

Were they leaving? Hinata felt herself spinning as the mouth was pulled away and a chaste kiss was placed on her forehead. A hand captured the back of her head, tucking it into the nook of his shoulder.

"Put your arms around me so it looks natural." Renji kissed the top of the covered head for additional emphasis that he was attached to the girl at his side. She had her face down and he had them walking past the table and towards the stairs. As long as she didn't look up, they were fine. No one paid much attention, accept to Grimmjow who was carting a girl out like a groom.

"Thanks, she had too much to drink." Grimmjow thanked the elderly gentleman that was kind enough to hold the door open for him to walk outside. Was that snort meant for him? After he went through the trouble of carrying her outside? There was no way she would have been able to walk and not break her ass in them shoes. "You know, you are heavier than you look. Ouch, ouch, thats my fucking nipple."

Served him right. Ino released the flesh when his hold went slack as if to drop her. Wanting down, she let her legs drop and her feet hit the ground. "I am not fat, I'm full-figured and you're an asshole."

He grunted when she moved away from him, he had been enjoying that. What was her problem? He'd only said she was heavier than she looked, it wasn't an insult. When had the word fat left his mouth? She wasn't even really full-figured, she was perfect. She had enough meat on her bones that he wouldn't fear bruising himself during a hard fuck. Every curve was in the correct spot and she had a pair of the perkiest tits he'd ever seen. That was saying a lot because he watched a lot of porn. "Who are you calling?"

"None of your business." Ino was glad that no one had followed them outside. Hinata had lifted her head but was still holding onto the redhead. Sakura picked up on the second ring. "Forehead, we are outside and going to the car. Are you sure? Okay, we'll head on over there now. What is she saying? She's hungry? Okay and where did he go? Fine, we are going."

"What did she say?" Hinata tried to take her mind off of the male she was holding onto. Did he want her to release him? Should she? They were outside but he wasn't moving away from her. She was loath to admit that it felt really nice, too nice. For a moment she'd been tempted to close her eyes and just enjoy the feeling. Like climbing into her bed after being gone for a few days, the feeling of finally being back home.

"We are to head out and meet up at the next stop. Tatsuki is hungry and we are to grab her something. More importantly, Neji is not near them anymore so we should leave while we got the chance." Ino tucked her phone back in her pocket. It was time to leave and end the charade.

"Oh, okay." Hinata dropped her hands and let them fall to her sides. Neji could come outside at any moment and she didn't need to be in the parking lot. "Thank you for the help."

It was time to face reality, no matter how nice the kiss had been. Renji watched her strip the jacket off and it was handed back towards him. Just like that, they were back to not knowing each other. "No problem, it was sort of fun. Need to be walked to your car?"

"My car is right over there." Ino pointed to the mustang that was three spots over. They could make it from here, unless Hinata wanted to be escorted. "Oh, thanks for the assist, Grimmy."

"Don't call me that, Innie." Grimmjow took a step forward, making her take two back. Was she scared of him now? Why did that bother him? He wasn't a complete bastard to everyone, just most people.

"We should go," Hinata was getting nervous standing around. It really had nothing to do with how close Renji was standing. "Um, thank you again. I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Later," Renji gave a half-wave and let them walk to the purple car. He almost felt like calling her a liar when she had mentioned school. Right, they wouldn't speak again and they both knew it. She had her crowd and he had his. The car was backing out before he spoke up. "I'm shocked you didn't ask her out."

"I'm shocked that you could walk with that boner." Grimmjow wasn't a fool. She couldn't get away from him quick enough. He wouldn't have been able to get away with a stolen kiss. Despite her friend's predicament, Ino would have flipped shit and tried to break his face. No matter how many times he had shamelessly hit on her last year, she had never been interested.

.

.

.

A/N: Please review for me. First attempt at a highschool xover between naruto and bleach. Sorry for any spelling and as for Toushiro's name, I've seen it spelt three ways so I'm going with that spelling. Thanx.


End file.
